


Dagobah Swamp Grass

by BaronVonChop



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: 420 Baze It, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronVonChop/pseuds/BaronVonChop
Summary: Han and Chewie smoke weed with Baze and Chirrut. (70's AU.)





	Dagobah Swamp Grass

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta reader for all the help! Any remaining mistakes are my own.

A beat-up gray van pulls into the alley beside a Chinese herbal store, creaking a bit as it parks. The driver's door opens and a lanky young man in a black vest steps out. His shirt is wide open at the collar, displaying dark chest hair. A moment later, the passenger door opens, and the van lurches and squeals as a tall, broad-shouldered man gets out. He has a huge beard and long brown hair that hangs down into his face. He is wearing a fringed and beaded leather jacket and bell bottom pants. The two men slam their doors, and flakes of rust and paint drift down from the van.

They make their way around to the front of the store, which is decorated with posters depicting body charts and traditional herbs, as well as ads for various products. The bell above the door jingles as they walk in.

The store has a strong scent of spices and herbs. The shelves are stocked with pill bottles, tonics, and traditional remedies, as well as snacks, teas, and spices. Fat cylindrical metal containers of loose-leaf teas line the back wall. There are bulk bins of ginger, mushrooms, ginseng, and others, alongside smaller bins containing candy.

"Hans! CB! Welcome!" calls a smiling man whose while apron is printed with the name of the store. He has short black hair and wears tinted sunglasses with circular lenses.

Hans gives a lopsided smile as he walks toward the man. "How do you always know it's us?"

The man laughs. "Who else would you be?"

A gruff voice from the back of the store calls out, "Chin heard your van drive by. It always sounds like it's about ready to break down." A curtain leading to the back of the store swishes aside and a burly man with tanned skin and long black hair comes out. He is wearing a dark red paisley shirt under an apron matching Chin's.

Chin shrugs. "Bai likes giving away my secrets. Also, you have a loose fan belt."

"Hey, the _Falcon_ has never let us down yet!" Hans says, pointing at Bai.

Bai snorts. "It breaks down all the time."

CB grumbles something unintelligible. Hans nods in response. "Yeah, exactly! CB and I always get it running again."

Chin inclines his head, allowing the point. "So, what have you brought us today?"

Hans reaches into his jacket and withdraws a film canister. "I've got a new variety I've been working on! I call it Dagobah Swamp Grass."

Chin raises his eyebrows. "Is it good?"

"When I tried the latest batch, it had me talking backwards for an hour," Hans replies, his lazy smile showing white teeth.

"Well then, I think we had better head up to the roof and try it!" Chin chuckles. "Bai, would you like to get the ladder? I'll close up the shop."

"It's not closing time yet," Bai says, but he is already fetching the ladder.

As Bai and Chin busy themselves, Hans leans back and mutters to CB, "Remind me to look at that fan belt."

* * *

A few minutes later, the ladder is propped against the side of the store, and the four of them are sitting up on the roof. Fat white clouds hang lazily in the deep blue sky, tinged with gold in the west where the sun slowly sinks toward the horizon.

Hans passes out rolling papers, then pops the top off the film canister. CB, Chin, and Bai hold their papers out to him, and Hans shakes some Dagobah Swamp Grass onto each. For a few moments, the four of them concentrate on rolling their joints. Four lighters click, lungs inhale, hold, and exhale, and all four of them sigh with contentment.

Hans sits back. "So what are you up to these days? Staying out of trouble?" His voice is deeper than usual and strained from the smoke.

Chin gives a small, knowing smile. "Of course we are!"

Bai side-eyes him, then adds, "Mostly."

CB chortles at that, nudging Hans.

"How about you?" Chin asks. "Still working off that debt?"

Hans, halfway through a toke, begins coughing. He manages to choke out, "Yeah, working on it." CB thumps him on the back until Hans waves him off, patting his friend on the shoulder in thanks. "Tell you what, I'd be done with this debt by now if the fuzz in this town weren't such thugs. They make it so hard to earn a living!"

Chin nods. "They like to make up excuses to hassle us." He gives Hans and CB a sly smile. "Not that they need an excuse in your case."

CB yells in protest while Hans sits up, his eyes wide and his face a comedic picture of wounded innocence. "Hey, it's not like we're hurting anybody! We're just making sure our friends get their greens."

Bai quirks his lips. "Like you've never picked a fight with the man."

Hans sputters for a moment, but he recovers. "Well, what about him?"

Chin grins. "He's pointing at me, isn't he?"

Bai puts his hand over Chin's. "Chin has me to watch over him."

CB grumbles, jabbing a hairy thumb at himself.

Bai seems to get the gist of what CB said, and he nods. "Good. Stay close to him." He squeezes Chin's hand. "Guys like these need guys like us."

The four of them smoke slowly, enjoying the flavor. The sky darkens in the east while the horizon turns rosy in the west. A gentle breeze ruffles their hair and twists the smoke away.

Bai looks down at the joint in his fingers and nods appreciatively. "You were right. That's good shit."

Hans nods, gratified. "Yeah, it's been a really good batch."

Chin exhales a fat puff. "What do you use for fertilizer?"

"I get the good stuff from the garden supply store on Naboo Street."

"That is a good store," Chin agrees.

"Hm," Bai says.

Hans glances at him. "What?"

Bai shrugs. "Nothing. Just thinking."

Hans leans forward, intrigued. "Thinking what?"

Bai makes a wry face, then says something to Chin in Chinese. The two of them go back and forth, as Hans blinks, waiting to be filled in on the conversation.

Finally, Bai tells Chin, "All right, tell him."

Chin pats one hand with the other, mimicking patting down soil. "If you mix your old tea leaves into your soil, it will make your plants even better."

CB raises an indecipherable objection.

"Yeah," Hans drawls, though he is smiling, "sounds like a plan to sell some tea to me, too."

Bai sighs, somewhat more theatrically than necessary. "I told you he would say that."

Chin throws up his hands in mock defeat. "There's just no helping some people. But really, this stuff is fine as it is, you clearly don't need our advice."

"All right, all right," Hans says. "What type of tea would you recommend?"

Chin brightens. "We can show you some good blends later!"

Hans laughs quietly. "All right. You're not a bad salesman, you know."

"Thank you," Chin replies, bowing his head to the compliment. "It is my job, after all."

The joints slowly shrink as the clouds above the horizon turn from gold to orange and rose. The breeze becomes more brisk.

Chin sits up, alert. "Maybe we closed up a bit too early."

Bai half-rises. "Another customer?"

The ladder clangs as someone starts to climb it. Hans, CB, and Bai look at it, eyes widening, but Chin relaxes again. "Ah, here she comes."

Moments later, a young woman with flowing brown hair comes into view. She is wearing a white tunic and embroidered jeans. "Hi, Bai! Hi, Chin!" she calls to them.

"Hello, Leigh!" Chin waves cheerily.

Bai gave a small wave of his own. "Hello! Do you know Hans and CB?"

Leigh narrows her eyes. "I thought I recognized that hunk of junk in the alley."

"Hey, now!" Hans says, pointing at her. CB adds something, his voice so low that it sounds like a growl.

Leigh strolls over, unconcerned. "Smoking, huh? You got some more?"

Hans opens his mouth, caught off guard. Leigh raises her eyebrows at him, her brown eyes impatient.

Chin prompts Hans, "Well, do you?"

Hans realizes he is still pointing at Leigh and lowers his hand. He appeals to Chin, "Isn't her dad..." He changes his mind and turns to Leigh. "Isn't your dad the chief of police?'

Leigh scoffs. "So?"

Hans takes a step back. "I don't need that kind of trouble. If Mayor Tarquin--"

"I won't tell," Leigh cuts him off.

Hans looks to Chin and Bai for help, but both of them continue smoking, unconcerned. Hans exchanges glances with CB, who tilts his head, waiting for Hans's lead.

"Well, all right," Hans says. He hands Leigh a rolling paper and takes out the canister, shaking some weed into it. Some of it spills over the side and blows away in the breeze.

Leigh frowns at the paper, her forehead creasing. She licks one edge, spilling more in the process and getting some on her tongue. She spits a few times, then tries to roll the joint up, ending up with a skinny, creased mess. She tosses her head, as though daring the others to criticize.

Hans smiles, impressed by her attitude. He flicks his lighter and lights her sad joint, glad that there is barely any weed left in it. Leigh takes a drag, holds in a cough, and exhales through her teeth. "Nice," she says, pretending she has done this a thousand times. "I dig it." She sits and joins the others.

The sun hangs just above the horizon.

"Well?" Chin asks, turning to each of them in turn.

"Well what?" Bai grunts, knowing what is coming.

"How is it?" Chin asks. Bai rolls his eyes.

Leigh looks from Chin to Bai, "How's what?"

Bai explains, "He wants us to describe the sunset." He turns to Chin. "The sun is red. The clouds are orange."

"You have the soul of a poet," Chin chuckles.

"You're a pain," Bai grumbles.

"You're smiling," Chin says.

Bai continues smiling. "Am not."

"I can hear it in your voice."

Bai leans over and kisses Chin on the cheek. "Anyone else want to help describe the sunset for this blind old fool?"

Leigh says, "The sun is a vivid crimson, and the sky around it is a fiery scarlet. The clouds are bold shades of amber and ochre. Above, the sky is a sleepy ultramarine."

"Lovely," Chin breathes.

CB mutters a long phrase. Hans just nods and pats his friend's back. "Yeah, it is. It really is."

Chin waits a beat. "Well? What did he say?"

Hans hesitates. "It wouldn't translate well…."

Bai smiles. "You have no idea what he's saying either, do you?"

Everyone laughs, even Hans and CB.

In a few minutes, the sun will sink out of sight, fading to a glow on the horizon. Then the night will gather, and the stars will come out. Soon, it will grow cold, and they will have to head home. But for now, they sit and enjoy the sunset.


End file.
